


Don't Believe in Angels

by BlackHunter666



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Family Angst, M/M, McCree has been through hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: Blackwatch was supposed to be a fresh start for Jesse. A chance to make up for all the wrong he'd done in his short life. He never dreamed that he'd be married by twenty and declared a widower by 21.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure what this is supposed to be, it's a little something that came up in the back of my head and wouldn't leave me alone. I'd really appreciate any feedback on it, I might even be nudged into continuing it if I get enough interest.

Looking at the last few fragments of the happiest years of his life, Jesse choked on a weak sob as he clutched the trinkets in his flesh hand. To anyone else they weren't worth much but to him, the small bundle of jewellery was truly priceless. Pressing a soft kiss to the gleaming gold, he dropped the pieces back into the blood red velvet bag and tucked the pouch safely down the front of his shirt. Scrubbing at his eyes, he looked at the lonesome picture frame on the bedside table and sobbed again. The memories were so hard to live with, the pain a near constant throb in his chest as he tried to face another day alone.

Sagging back onto his bunk, he picked up the frame and stared at the picture again. Worn from years on the run, shoved in his pocket or under his chest plate, the colours faded and the edges torn. But the three faces in the middle were still intact, smiles as bright as they had been eighteen years ago. Fuck he'd looked so young back then, young and naïve to the horrors that were about to unfold. Married at twenty and declared a widower at twenty-one.

He still ached for Seán, missed his warmth and his easy acceptance of everything thrown at him. Missed his bright red hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Finding random patterns in his freckles and drowning in his lilting Irish accent. Melting into his arms and stretching up for sweet kisses. The feeling of being totally safe when he curled into Seán's greater bulk. Lazy evenings spent curled up together and hectic days stealing moments whenever they could. Agonising over their separations and celebrating each reunion like it was their first night again. Laughter and tears shared equally, no matter what they faced.

He grieved for his little Esther too, his precious little angel taken far too soon. With bouncing red curls and the biggest brown eyes, her laughter a balm to even the worst days. He longed to hold her again, still celebrated her every birthday and kept track of her age. Fuck, she would have been eighteen now. Old enough to finally have a drink with her dad. Another innocent life lost, snuffed out before her first birthday. Officially a McCree for just five months.

Scrubbing at his face again, Jesse set the priceless photo back on the table and ran his metal fingers through his hair quickly. Lowering his hand, he tried not to look at the delicate gold engraving around his ring finger, yet another reminder of the family he lost. Tearing his eyes away, he rocked to his feet and reached for his hat, tipping the brim to shade his face so no one asked about his red eyes. He didn't want to face the questions, not today.

Most days he could slap on a grin and act the jovial fool, hide his deep agony from everyone and focus on the job at hand. He'd gotten real good at hiding the pain, keeping his family a secret from the new members and distracting the old guard before they asked any awkward questions. Today though, today wasn't a good day. The anguish burned in his chest, making it almost impossible to think clear enough to fake it for everyone. 

Vaguely thankful that he didn't pass anyone in the corridors, he froze outside the door into the common room, blood running to ice at the sound of Angela's joyful laughter ringing so clear above the babble of voices. Forcing his feet to move, he made it past the door and grit his teeth as she laughed again. Turning, he let fly with his left fist, leaving a clear indent in the concrete wall beside the door and drawing everyone's attention.  
'Something wrong, man?' Lúcio asked, getting to his feet.  
'Nothin' ya can help with, Lúcio.' Jesse sighed, rubbing the dust off his wedding engraving. 'She woulda been eighteen today, did y'know that?'  
'Who are you talking about?' Hana cut in, glancing up from her game.  
'D'ya even remember her? D'ya remember him?' Jesse continued, ignoring the questions as he stepped forward.  
'I remember them both Jesse.' Angela nodded, uncurling and getting to her feet. 'I remember that day clearly.'  
'You were supposed to look out for 'em. Keep 'em safe while I was away. I trusted ya with 'em both and ya failed us.' Jesse accused, flesh hand pointing at her.  
'Jesse that is enough.' Fareeha growled, bouncing to her feet. 'You have no right…'  
'I have every right to be angry. Angela's mistake cost me my family. Her arrogance killed my husband and baby girl!' Jesse roared, gaze flicking to Fareeha. 'I know ya remember Fareeha, ya walked me down the aisle.'  
'Jesse, calm down.' Genji tried, reaching out for Jesse slowly.  
'No, not this time. I stayed quiet during the investigation. I held my tongue when Angela was found innocent of malpractice resulting in their deaths. I've kept my mouth shut for eighteen fucking years!' Jesse snapped, shoving Genji's hand away.  
'I already apologised Jesse, I took responsibility and admitted my mistakes. What more do you want?' Angela asked, tears in her eyes as she looked at him. 'I still relive that day in my dreams.'  
'What do I want? I want to trace the constellations on Seán's skin. I want to share a beer with Esther to celebrate her 18th birthday. I want my family back!' Jesse countered, taking another step forward. 'I want a confession. Tell them all what you told the inquiry. Not just what became public, all of it!'  
'That will not…' Angela started, raising her hands in a placating gesture.  
'I know! Nothing can bring them back but damn it, the rest of the team deserves to know what you're willing to do to keep your reputation!' Jesse barked, steel fingers curling into a fist again.

Turning slowly, Jesse pushed his hat back and snarled, anger directing towards Jack the moment he entered the room. Probably drawn by all the screaming. Lip curled, he spun back to Angela and narrowed his eyes dangerously.  
'Go on, start talkin'. Tell 'em how lookin' good for Jackie boy was more important than savin' my little girl! Ya had to tell him that his missing team made it back safe. Didn't matter that my family paid the price for it.' he demanded, head snapping around to Jack again. 'Ya just as guilty as she is! I know ya helped cover up her fuckup so ya could keep her. A change in name don't absolve ya of the guilt from this.'  
'Enough! You apologise…' Jack yelled, striding over to confront Jesse.  
'No! I ain't apologisin' for her failure. I ain't givin' up until she admits that she put the life of one of your men above the life of a nine-month-old child.' Jesse retorted, turning to confront Jack.  
'Angela, is it true?' Lena asked, voice subdued as she looked at the other woman.  
'Yes, it's true.' Angela confessed, hanging her head. 'I was young and foolish, I thought I could save everyone and I failed. By the time I realised, it was too late. My pride cost Jesse his family.'

Forcing his shoulders to drop, Jesse folded his arms and shifted his weight, one hand fluttering in a lazy guide for Angela to continue her confession.  
'The calls came in at almost the same time. An Overwatch team that had been missing for two months had been located and were racing back with two critically wounded men. Then came the call that Seán and Esther had been involved in an incident and were being rushed back to base for emergency treatment. The mission team got in first and I prioritised Jackson, he'd suffered extensive abdominal injuries but I believed I could save him. I wanted to prove my worth and save everyone from the missing team' Angela admitted, unable to look at anyone as she spoke.  
'Angela…' Jack uttered, shaking his head slowly. 'Why didn't you say this at the inquest?'  
'Don't distract her now that she's finally confessin'.' Jesse growled, glaring at Jack for a moment.  
'my assistants tried to tell me that Seán and Esther couldn't wait, their injuries were life threatening but in my stubborn pride, I believed I could save them all and stayed with my original plan to operate on Jackson before turning to Seán and Esther.' Angela continued, hugging her torso lightly as she struggled to lift her gaze. 'I lost all three.'  
'And you tried to cover it up.' Jesse prompted, gaze flicking between Angela and Jack. 'You put in your report that my little girl was DOA and Seán was brain dead. The reports from your team didn't match so you hid 'em where the inquest couldn't fine 'em.'  
'I did, I hid the contradicting reports to protect my career.' Angela nodded, struggling to meet Jesse's gaze. 'I destroyed your family to save myself.'

Looking around slowly, Jesse took in the shocked and horrified looks all around him and nodded slowly. The confession wouldn't bring his family back, nothing could reunite him with his beloved husband and daughter. Now though, everyone knew what Angela had done and could make their own choices about her.  
'I do not seek your dismissal, Angela. I want you right where I can make sure to remind you of your grievous mistake. Whenever your ego starts to take over, I will be right there to tell you again of Seán and Esther McCree. When your arrogance threatens lives, I will be there to speak of the promises you made when you agreed to be Esther's godmother. For as long as I live, I will not let you destroy another family like you did mine.' Jesse insisted, scrubbing at his eyes quickly.  
'I understand.' Angela uttered, wiping her face quickly. 'If I could go back…'  
'Don't even go there.' Jesse warned, attention flicking to Jack again. 'If any of us could go back, I'd make sure not to trust either of ya with my family.'

Turning on his heal, Jesse tugged his hat down and hoped that no one else wanted to say anything. He needed to escape before he made an even bigger ass of himself and broke down completely. Sniffling weakly, he swallowed a desperate sob and grabbed the doorframe for support.  
'Where are you going, McCree?' Hanzo asked, approaching him slowly. 'What will you do now?'  
'Same thing I do every year on Esther's birthday. Hole up in my room and get blind drunk. Meant to be her 18th today so I'll jus' pretend I'm havin' a beer with her.' Jesse shrugged, turning his head a little. 'Jus' leave me alone, I've said my piece.'  
'I will come looking if we do not get a sign of life after 24 hours.' Hanzo nodded, backing up a step.  
'a'right, if that'll make ya happy.' Jesse sighed, pushing off the frame and staggering down the hall towards his quarters.

Behind him he could hear the beginnings on a loud debate regarding Angela's actions back then but it barely caught Jesse's attention. He had other people on his mind.  
'Happy birthday baby girl. Daddy still loves ya.'


End file.
